Super Sonic Racing: Mini Adventures
by thrashbandicoot01
Summary: These are mini races that I either didn't put in the Super Sonic Racing series or ideas I never finished. I will be putting many mini stories here in this compilation, so enjoy!
1. Mini Race 1: Cliffside

Sonic motored around a couple of cars during the annual Cliffside Descend. The race has been held since 1925, and its main objective is to be the first to get to the bottom of a mountain. Sonic was running side by side with Jet the Hawk. Jet was racing Sonic hard through the twists and turns of the cliffside. Sonic quickly downshifted and got the nose of his car up under the driver in front of him. He was flying solo this time, as Tails had other obligations and Knuckles was in Long Beach, California at Race Control. Jet pulled his green machine up to Sonics' bumper, so there was a three car chain racing down the cliff.

"Alright. We need to make sure they don't try to take each other out" Hal Marsh said to the Racing Panel. Hal was chosen by the International Racing Commission to be the Controller for this race. He looked over the several people in the control room. A wall at the front of the room had the on board cameras of all 35 drivers in the race. Knuckles walked in.

"Did you get what I asked you?" The muscular echidna shrugged.

"I couldn't find it. The room it's supposed to be at is so unorganized" Hal facepalmed. He looked back up at the video screens. Mike Hanamara had the lead, and Sonic and Jet were closing on him.

"You might as well give up now, hedgehog! I have you beat!" Jet yelled at Sonic.

"In your dreams, Jet" He punched the throttle and got around the yellow car of Mike Hanamara. Jet followed suit. Knuckles was in Race Control rummaging around for what Hal wanted him to get. It'' gotta be here somewhere, he thought to himself. Sonic was running in the lead with Jet hot on his tail. Jet was rubbing up alongside Sonic. He noticed something was off on Jets' car.

Knuckles found what Hal was looking for. He walked back into the race control.

"I found what you…" he paused as he looked at the panel of onboard cameras. "What's Sonic doing?" he asked as he saw Sonic shove Jet off the cliff. The green hawk desperately tried to spin his car around, but got hit in the driver's side by an oncoming car. He was able to bail and use his wings to fly away.

"That got rid of him" Sonic said to himself. Knuckles quickly grabbed a headset off the table in the back of the room. Hal ordered an investigation be launched into this. Sonic cruised across the finish line with Mike Hanamara second and Antonio in third. Sonic looked over and saw the remains of Jets' car being hauled off, covered in a tarp. A race official came up to him.


	2. Mini Race 2: Sahana Desert

Tails was thundering through the plains of Sahana Desert for the Sahana Handicap. Since the race is a handicap, certain drivers have to carry a certain amount of lead in the trunk of their racecars depending on the top speed of their cars. Currently, Tails had about 55 pounds of lead in his trunk. He looked in his rearview mirror, and saw Kiko Canaan fast approaching. Canaan was a native from the desert nation of Emetteccaa. He was a very talented driver, who always kept framed photos of top racers he's beaten.

"You better give up, kid! You and your friend!" he yelled as he pulled up next to Tails. His car was in a very sharp black and silver, with a large 000 on the hood and doors. Sonic was in the race, too. However, he was far up ahead. Tails was trying to make a move up on the cars in front of him. He pushed a cyan car out of his way, and tried to use a maroon as a pick between he and Kiko. Kiko jammed his front bumper under the maroon car, shoving it out of the way and causing it to flip.

"He's angry!" Tails heard the driver of the cyan car yell behind him. He looked over at Kiko, who had rage in his eyes. Tails looked ahead and saw Sonic, driving his bright red Cyclone. Sonic had many cars he would alternate with during races.

"Sonic! Sonic, help me out here Sonic!" he called through the radio. Kiko had begun slamming into the side of Tails' car. Sonic spun the Cyclone around, the same car he won the Dragonic Republic in, and began charging head on towards Kiko. He pulled the emergency brake and spun his car around next to Kiko.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold on, dog" he told him. Kiko looked over at Sonic. The blue hedgehog began racing the canaan dog hard through the desert. Tails pulled ahead as the two began racing hard. The finish line was in sight. Knuckles crossed the line first by a half a car over Blaine Lackey. Knuckles sat in his car watching the battle for third behind him from just beyond the finish line. Sonic held Kiko off for third.

"You may have beaten me, but I'll get you next time!" Kiko called out as he drove off. Sonic laughed and went over to the podium for the ceremony.


	3. Mini 3: The Deal

Sonic was in the dimly lit hookah lounge in Casablanca. Sonic looked over at Tails, who was coughing from the smoke hanging in the air. The two looked out of place with the other patrons, as they were wearing their racing suits. Ibrahim motioned for them from the back, and they headed over in his direction. He had a long beard, dressed in the regalia of the Arab upper class. He had two women on either side of them, both wearing belly dancer outfits. Sonic sat, and Tails did the same. Ibrahim Muhammed el-Khan was a figure in the racing world. A self-made billionaire of the Mediterranean shipping industry, Ibrahim bought and sold racers all over the world.

"So, we heard from Uday you wanted to hear us" Sonic told him. Ibrahim took a hit of the hookah and blew it right in Tails' face. He coughed a lot.

"I know you're a top contender to win the North Africa Race. I have a proposal for you. The grand prize is $20 million American dollars. I will give $200,000 American dollars for each driver you take out of the race" Ibrahim said. Both looked surprised.

"Do you have any other proposals? We won't do that" Tails asked him. Ibrahim took the drinks off the tray from a scantily clad waitress.

"You could throw the race for me. Help my driver win, and I'll give you an additional 5 million American dollars along with the 12 million American dollars second place prize" Tails took a sip of the drink before looking disgusted. It was alcoholic, and Sonic asked a passing waitress if Tails could get a non-alcoholic drink, and she said she would come back with one for him. Ibrahim wasn't pleased.

"Uday brought you to me because he said you were one of the best. I am disappointed you aren't doing what I want" The waitress brought Tails his non-alcoholic cocktail. Sonic wasn't impressed.

"I'll take the first offer on second thought, since I don't like losing" Tails spit out his drink in shock. A man with a fedora pulled over his eyes and a trench coat turned around towards them. Sonic finished his drink, and gathered Tails. The man in the trench coat and fedora stopped them. He took the hat off. It was Andrew Rizzo, one of the top 25 ranked racers in the world according to the IRC (International Racing Commission).

"You don't know what you're doing" he said to them in his Brooklyn accent.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked him. Andrew brought them outside. The bright sunlight contrasted with the dark lighting of the hookah lounge.

"I did one of his deals once. It didn't work out" Andrew said. "I had to finish top 3 and he would give me additional $1 million. I placed forth. He took everything. My wife. My son. My mama. My best friend. Gone because I didn't place podium"


	4. Mini Race 4: Dragonic Republic

The Dragonic Republic was an enigma of a place. The country is a city-state; a sprawling Art Deco metropolis located in an area where nothing else is. Surrounding this city is miles and miles of no man's land. Flat, harsh cold in the tundra are what awaits those who go beyond the city gates. Giorgio Myappanakkis, the President of the Dragonic Republic, fired the starting pistol, beginning the Dragonic Republic Grand Prix. Sonic sprinted across the street and hopped into his car, the bright red Cyclone. His speed made him get there first, but the buckling up slowed him down. Sonic had to make sure his belts were fastened properly. Ben Grant was killed last year when he crashed. The Le Mans start caused him to buckle his belts improperly, and he was thrown through the windshield. Sonic got off quickly, Mighty the Armadillo was hot on his trail.

Snaking through the winding city streets, Sonic was attempting to keep his lead. Sonic looked in his rearview, and saw that Mighty was running side by side with Todd Tucker. Good, he thought, The more they fight, the more I can pull ahead. The whole race was three giant laps around the city. Sonic passed by the soccer stadium and the opera house, both marvelous structures, but he didn't have time to look at them as he had a race to win. The street signs, written in Greek, were blurred. Sonic knew there was a crowd on the sides of the roads, lining the streets, but they were colored blurs, the colors of their clothes blurring into a long line.

There was an awful screeching, a loud bang, the sound of yelling and crying. Sonic looked in his rearview and saw Mighty had tangled with Todd Tucker. People were swarming the streets, running to the wreckage. Police officers were asking people to step away. The other racers were trying to avoid the large crowd that had gathered. Mighty had climbed away from the rubble. Todd was sitting on the curb, paramedics talking to him. Mighty looked up at one of the many Jumbotrons around the city, where he witnessed Sonic win the race, becoming the first driver since the race was first contested in 1905 to win the race by holding the lead throughout the entire race.


	5. Mini Race 5: 10 Hours of Mobius

Knuckles couldn't believe it. Neither could Sonic and Tails. The 10 Hours of Mobius had just begun, and for them, it was over in 12 seconds. Knuckles had put their car on the pole. A sleek black and bright green open-wheel bullet of a car, emblazoned with the number 2. Going into the first turn of the 3-mile, 14 turn course, Knuckles heard a pop from the suspension, and he spun off the course.

"Look, I want you to tell me what happened now!" he angrily demanded. Tails was desperately taking the whole car apart, on the verge of tears from the barrage of angry insults and vulgar comments from Knuckles.

"P-please, Knuckles. I'm trying!" Tails called out. Sonic stepped in, as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Knuckles, just back off. Alright? I know you're upset. We're all upset. Just give the kid some space" he said. Knuckles sighed loudly and threw his helmet on the ground. He then began to shove off to home. Tails was lying on the ground, the car put into its three main pieces and parts thrown all over their paddock. He was crying, extremely upset at all that transpired. Sonic sat down next to him.

"It's going to be okay. Trust me" he said, putting his arm around Tails' shoulder. Tails wiped the tears from his eyes. The engines of the open-wheel speeders still on the track were roaring in their ears. Both of them were wishing their car was still on the track. Tails picked up a broken shock.

"Here's what happened" he began.


End file.
